


We Are Stronger Together

by Mimikry



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Happy Ending, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikry/pseuds/Mimikry
Summary: At first Clarke didn’t understand that the girl from her dream was her soulmate.For the first time, Clarke couldn’t wait until bedtime.---Soulmate au were you meet your soulmate in your dreams (if you dream at the same time).
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	We Are Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> Some disclamers:  
> Haven't watched the show past you know what.  
> English is not my first language so theres probs some faults here and there.  
> This is my first fic ever and im super nervous.

**We are stronger together**

At first Clarke didn’t understand that the girl from her dream was her soulmate. She heard some teenagers talking about soulmates and then she understood. She hadn’t thought about it when they met, she was too young. Most have their first soulmate dream in their late teens. Clarke was barely a teenager, but she was certain the girl from her dream was her soulmate. 

For the first time, Clarke couldn’t wait until bedtime. 

\-- 

“We’re soulmates.” Clarke blurted out when she saw the girl fade into the dream.

The other girl frowned, taking a step back. “I don’t - _can’t_ \- have a soulmate.” Clarke wasn’t discourage by the girl’s denial and walked up to her.

“Can’t you feel it?” She grabbed the girls hands, suddenly warmth spread through them and the girl returned the grip by instinct, but still frowning. “What’s your name?”

“Lexa”

“Lexa, I’m Clarke.” Clarke smiled, now that they know each other's names they could easily find each other outside the dreams. The Ark isn’t that big.

Lexa suddenly let go of Clarke’s hands and took several steps back. “I don’t have a soulmate, it’s not possible. Nightbloods doesn’t have soulmates.”

“What?” Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion.

Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Look, you’re not real. You’re something my mind made up. Titus told me, Nightbloods can’t have soulmates, it would interfere with our ability to lead..” Lexa opened her eyes and looked at Clarke with hard eyes. Clarke was confused. She tried taking a step towards Lexa but the other girl took a step back. 

“But… I _can_ feel it.” Clarke felt a lump in her throat.

Lexa didn’t answer and they didn’t speak for the rest of the dream. Clarke woke up to her mother shaking her shoulder, telling her she would be late for class. Clarke got up reluctantly and tried to not think too much about Lexa.

\--

After that Clarke barely saw Lexa in their dreams anymore and when she did it was only for a short while. Lexa refused to talk about soulmates and would shut down any conversation about it. Clarke tried to prove she was real but the other girl never believed her. She told her about The Ark, her passion for painting and her future ambition to become a doctor. The only response she got was a shrug and Lexa claiming it was her imagination. 

  
  


\-- Time jump -- 

  
  


Lexa never spoke much of herself or her life. Clarke had to puzzle the little information she got together and so far she figured out this; Lexa was a few years older than herself, she lived on the ground and she was a training to become a warrior. 

“Tell me about the ground.” Lexa looked at Clarke. Many would read her expression as emotionless but Clarke could see the slight rise of Lexa’s eyebrows. “I mean, if I’m only part of your imagination it’s just like talking to yourself, right? Please.”

After a few second of thinking, Lexa started telling her of life on the ground. About farming, villages and recent events. Nothing she said revealed much about herself but Clarke was just happy Lexa was telling her _something_. 

“Have you told anyone about me?” Clarke asked when Lexa stopped talking.

“No, why would I?”

Clarke’s face fell a bit and Lexa almost flinched.

“Have you told anyone about me?” The grounder added quickly.

Clarke chuckled. “No, I don’t think anyone will believe me when I tell them my soulmate lives on earth. The people on The Ark thinks that earth is uninhabitable.” Clarke looked thoughtful. “But then again, it would be weird if I was the only one with a soulmate on earth.” She shrugged. “I’ve never heard anyone talk about it though.”

A silence followed. 

Lexa tugged her leg to her chest and hugged them. “Do you…” Lexa stopped herself and frowned. The other girl looked at her with gentle eyes, prompting her to continue. “Do you think we’ll ever meet?” Clarke was a surprised by the question and it took a few seconds to process. 

“I don’t know…” Clarke answered honestly. Neither of the them knew what to say after that so they sat in silence the rest of the dream. 

  
  


\-- Time jump --

  
  


When Clarke faded into the dream she could feel something was wrong. Their dream usually took place on a field or in a forest full of life and it was always day, but now it was night and the field had no life. It was cold, Clarke never felt cold in their dreams. She couldn’t see Lexa but she started walking, knowing her feet and heart would take her to the other girl. 

Clarke saw her laying in the sand, completely still, even when Clarke came to stand next to her. Lexa just stared up at the dark sky, there were no stars. Clarke was just about to call her name when Lexa spoke. “I killed them all. I know Titus told us we had to but it felt pointless.” Clarke could see a small scowl on her face. “Like it was avoidable.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say so she just sat down next to Lexa. 

“I wish things were different.” Clarke could see tears falling from the other girl’s eyes, it made Clarke feel nauseous.

She gently took Lexa’s hand in her own. Lexa gripped it tightly but didn’t look away from the sky. Clarke brought their hands to her forehead and rested it on them.

“I’m sorry.”

  
  


\-- Time jump --

  
  


When Clarke got outside the capsule she blinked several times. She was on earth. She was alive. She was alive on earth. She didn’t know what to do, she was stunned frozen. Octavia was running around exploring and touching anything and everything. The first day was hectic and freeing, Clarke almost forgot that they were sent down here expected to die. She laid down exhausted and quickly fell asleep. 

“I’m on earth, Lexa. I’m on the ground!” Lexa turned towards her so fast it made her a little dizzy. Clarke’s sudden tight hug didn’t help with that. Clarke released her quickly and started rambling.

“I didn’t think we would survive. When my mother told me I just thought they wanted to use us, to test if earth was survivable and that we would definitely die. But we made it and we’re alive. Do you know what this means?”

Clarke was looking at her with enthusiasm. Lexa didn’t know what to say, she was stunned. Her heart felt warm at the news but yet her skin felt cold. 

“We can meet! We can see each other.” Clarke hugged her again. “I’m real, Lexa, and I can prove it now. Where are you?”

“It’s not that easy, Clarke.” Lexa took a step back. “We can’t meet. I have duties I need to take care of. I don’t have time chasing dreams.” She clenched her jaw and started walking away from Clarke. She couldn’t hear Clarke following her.

Lexa was afraid. Clarke can’t meet her, others _can’t_ know. Not only would people start doubting her right to the Flame and title of Heda but Clarke would also end up like Costia. Lexa couldn’t let that happen again, her heart can’t take it. Especially since Clarke was her soulmate. 

\--

Lexa got the news of a metal container falling from the sky the day after. She got a sour taste in her mouth but yet her heart was happy. The messenger informed her of the people that came out of it. They resembled the people in Mount Weather. He asked her what she wished to be done with them. She told him that they were to observe the sky people but not engage unless they had to. The messenger nodded and walked away.

Lexa had trouble sleeping that night, but that was probably for the best. She didn’t know what to say if she met Clarke. She avoided sleeping as much as she could. 

  
  


\-- time jump --

  
  


It’s been some time since Lexa and Clarke met in their dreams and when they did Lexa felt her hands getting sweaty, fearing Clarke’s questions and demands.

“I’m stuck in Mount Weather, with Anya.”

Lexa looked at her with serious eyes. “No one survives Mount Weather.” She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Clarke looked down on the ground.

“If we work together we can find away, but she refuses to.” Clarke was frustrated, she wanted to live and she was sure Anya wanted too just as much.

Lexa thought for a second. She wanted them both to get out alive. Even if she was vary of having a soulmate. She understood Anya was suspicious of the sky people but as Clarke said, they need to work together. Lexa had an idea but it would result in exposing Clarke and hers’ connection to someone. She trusted Anya and they had to survive.

“Clarke, listen to what I’m saying and say it to Anya.” Clarke gave her undivided attention to Lexa. “ _Oso gonplei nou ste odon, oso throu daun ogeda_. She’ll know what it means.”

Clarke repeated the sentence the best she could. Lexa helped her pronounce it clearly, clear enough so Anya would understand.

\--

“Anya. _Oso gonplei nou ste odon, oso throu daun ogeda_.” 

Clarke said the phrase as soon as possible so she wouldn’t forget. Anya looked at her, shocked and suspicious. “Who taught you that?” Clarke looked at her seriously.

“Lexa, she’s my- she’s in my dreams.” 

Anya laughed, it sounded more like coughing. “Heda doesn’t have a soulmate.”

“She taught me that phrase and told me to tell it to you. She wants us both to survive.” Clarke said desperately. “Anya, please.” Anya was still suspicious.

“Do you know Raven?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Clarke get what Raven had to do with any of this.

“When we get out, take me to her.” Anya said and straightened herself like she was getting ready for a battle.

Clarke finally understood when they got out.

\--

Clarke followed Anya after their escape. Anya wanted to stop her at first but then she remembered their deal.. Besides, even if she hated to admit it her chances of getting to Lexa’s camp (and eventually Raven) alive was higher with Clarke. Fortunately, Clarke stopped trying to start a conversation with her quite early into their walk, only speaking when necessary. 

Anya collapsed when they got to the grounder camp.

\--

Lexa rushed out of her tent when she heard Anya and a sky person had reached the camp. She checked on Anya first, prolonging her meeting with Clarke. Anya was in the healer’s tent and Nyko was treating her when Lexa stepped inside. 

“She has lost a lot of blood but she will live.” He said without stopping his examination. Lexa exhaled, not realising she was holding her breath. “They have the sky girl in a tent close to the edge of the camp. They are waiting for your orders, Heda.” 

Lexa was a bit reluctant to leave Anya’s but after reassurance from Nyko, she left. She walked towards the edge, towards Clarke. She felt warm and anxious. She was so busy trying to figure out what she would say that she didn’t notice she was in front of the guard positioned by the tent’s entrance. The guard informed her the sky girl was inside with another guard and she hasn’t been causing trouble. Lexa just nodded and walked inside. 

Inside she saw Clarke, her hands tied behind the pole she stood in front. 

“Clarke…” Lexa breathed out and met her blue eyes with her green ones. She gestured for the guard to leave.

She walked up to Clarke but kept a respectful distance. 

“I am real.” Clarke stated firmly. Lexa let a little smile escape but didn’t let it stay for long. She walked behind the bound girl and freed her. Clarke massaged her wrist and stepped closer to Lexa. “You didn’t tell me you were the big boss of the grounders.” 

“I am their commander, their Heda.” Lexa raised her head to show her superiority. She looked away from Clarke. “Commanders aren’t supposed to have soulmates, Clarke. If my enemies found out they will harm you.” Lexa felt a hand on hers, she looked back at Clarke with a frown.

“Considering the shit that has happened until now, I think a lot of people and things will seek to hurt me. Besides I’m the leader of the sky people, I already have a target on my head.” Clarke said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. Lexa’s frown deepened and she gripped Clarke’s hand tightly. Clarke sighed. “What I’m trying to say, Lexa, is that it’s a risk I’m willing to take. I can’t let you go now that I finally have you.” 

Clarke stroked her thumb between Lexa’s brows, trying to smooth out the frown. Clarke let her hand rest on Lexa’s check when the creases lessened a bit. 

“I can’t lose you.” Lexa almost whispered.

“You won’t.” Clarke brought her head closer to Lexa’s until their nose was almost touching. She could feel how tense Lexa was. She noticed Lexa putting her hand on her waist, it was warm. “We’re stronger together.” She kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth and she felt the grounder relax. Lexa turned her head and met Clarke’s lips with her own.

For the moment they ignored the troubles of the world. For the moment they had each other and no one could take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (and pls tell me if theres like a sentence thats weird, wrong grammar somewere or something like that, thx <3)


End file.
